Love Is A Powerful Emotion
by drarry4forever
Summary: *This is a sequel to Learning To Love. Read it before this story.* Draco is pissed off and Harry doesn't know why. When he finds out he can't stop laughing. What's so funny to Harry that has Draco angered? The full story will be posted in Learning To Love


**Title: **Love is a Powerful Emotion

**Word Count**: ~1400

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Male/Male

**A:N/ This one goes out to PhoenixPixie. They was the only one to leave a review for Learning To Love. In the review shthey said for me to write a sequel. I was NOT planning on one put this just kinda of came out of my fingertips and on to the computer!. Hope you enjoy! Oh and read Learning To Love first or it may not make sense!**

**A:N #2/ If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I tried to look it over but I don't always catch everything.**

_Four months later_...

That crazy, messed up, beautiful day four months ago and that one impulsive decision turned into the saving of the wizarding world. Harry had gone and killed the snake-like thing (he really isn't a man I don't think), all because of one platinum blonde haired man. Draco had shown Harry what there was to live for and in return Harry became determined to live long enough to teach Draco Malfoy to love.

After Voldermort was killed for good, Harry and Draco had started a tentative relationship. They would go on dates every now and then or watch a wizarding film. Their days were always filled with fights. As if that would stop because they had fucked. Harry couldn't picture himself being with a Draco that had no fiestyness in him. It just wouldn't be the same person.

Harry was lying on the couch reading when an irratated Draco stormed into the room. He took one look at the brunette and slapped the book out of his hands. Harry hollered in shock not expecting the book to be, all of a sudden, across the room.

"What the fuck, Draco!"

"Eugh! You!" He pointed at Harry before pulling at his hair. Harry knew something was wrong then. Draco never let anything put a hair out of place on his head, even during sex. He would cast some charm on it making it stay in the perfect position.

"Yeah, me. What the bloody hell did I do?" Harry was utterly confused at that point. He sat in the corner of the couch, watching his boyfriend try to find the right words, only sounding out one half before moving on to another word.

Harry stood up from the couch and walked over to the fuming man. He put his hands on the other, almost tempted to shake him, and tried to calm him down. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The blonde screamed before huffing and marching up the stairs to their bedroom at Number 12 Grimmald Place. Harry sighed before slowly making his way up the stairs. He reached the bedroom door, expecting it to be locked, and tried the handle. Surprisingly it turned easily and he pushed the heavy door open.

Draco was pacing the floor. He looked up and saw Harry leaning against the door frame as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"What the-. Oof!" Was all Harry was able to say before his arms were filled with his blonde lover, lips attaching themselves to his own. He quickly recovered from the shock and began kissing back. Draco dragged him towards their bed, kicking the door closed along the way. Once he reached his target he spun them around and pushed Harry back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

At this point Harry was torn between figuring out what was bothering the ex-Slytherin and giving in to the warm, wet tongue currently lapping at his left nipple. He moaned and arched, deciding right now he didn't care what was wrong as long as Draco fucked him, when his nipple was bitten followed by a soothing swipe of the tongue.

Draco seemed lost in his own world as he continued trailing nips followed by kisses down his boyfriends body. He had already shed them of their shirts while walking to the bed and was working on Harry's trousers at the moment. Harry moaned again as his pants were tugged down his legs, followed shortly by his boxers.

Draco seemed to come back to himself and slowed down. He ran his hands up and back down Harry's thighs before moving up to rub his hips. Harry was getting frustrated that his lover kept touching him everywhere but his erection. He arched his hips and moved left as Draco's hands passed by his cock once more, Draco easily avoiding the attempt at contact.

Harry was beginning to whimper before Draco gave mercy on him and slowly slid his hand up his right thigh and grasped his member. Harry let out a cry as the hand moved up and down, torturiously slow. He bent his head down, taking the crown of the hard length in his mouth as his free hand rubbed Harry's nipple.

The brunette began to thrust up into the hand, trying to create a faster pace. Draco slid his hand on Harry's nipple up to his mouth pressing three fingers to the lips. The mouth opened up and Harry began to suck Draco's fingers as if it were his cock. Draco moaned around the cock in his mouth making the man above him scream around his fingers. The blonde pulled his fingers out of the wet cavern and placed his middle finger at the other's hole.

He circled it a few times before slowly pushing it all the way in. He waited for the muscles to relax slightly before moving it in and out. Harry was moaning and his vocabulary had shrunk to small phrases and one-word demands as a second finger was added. He was thrusting down, fucking himself on the fingers when another was added. He screamed as his prostate was hit.

Draco slipped his fingers out of the other man and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He coated his shaft quickly before lining himself up. He leaned over and kissed Harry deeply as he slid in. They both moaned into the other's mouth at the feelings. Draco couldn't believe how tight Harry still was even though they fucked so often and Harry always loved how full he felt when Draco first entered him.

Harry wiggled his hips letting Draco know he could move without hurting him. He slowly pulled out before slamming in aiming for the little bundle of nerves. Harry cried out again, clawing the blondes back with his nails. Draco continued that way for a few more thrusts before giving in to Harry's pleas to go faster and harder.

He pulled almost all the way out and slid in again hitting his prostate over and over. Harry was moaning and screaming, giving warning to Draco he was getting close. The blonde could feel his orgasm building as well. He reached down and grabbed the neglected member tugging a few more times before his hand and Harry's stomach were coated in his essence. Watching Harry cum and the tightening around his cock had him shooting inside his lover's arse.

Once they had both caught their breath Draco pulled out and rolled over to lay beside Harry. Harry turned on his side thowing his arm over the other's waist and using Draco's chest as a pillow.

"I'm sorry." It was whispered so low, Harry almost didn't hear it.

"Sorry for what, Dray?" Harry kept his head on his lover's chest, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on his stomach.

"I love you." The fingers froze mid circle. Harry's head snapped up to look at Draco's face. He could see a mixture of confusion, love, and anger. At the look of anger etched on his face, Harry had finally figured out why Draco had been so mad earlier. He burst into laughter.

Draco looked down astonished. "You're lauhing at me? I tell you I love you, and you laugh at me, Potter?" Harry couldn't stop laughing to tell him why he was in the first place. Drcao's face was mainly full of anger now with a bit of confusion still present. He went to sit up, planning on going to the washroom just to be away from The-Boy-Who-Laughed-In-His-Face, when Harry's hand shot out and tugged him back down. He'd finally calmed down enough to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I wasn't laughing at you." There was still a hint of laughter in his voice. Draco still wasn't fully lying down. More so, half sitting half lying so it would still be easy to get off the bed and walk away.

"It's just that I figured out why you were so pissed off with me earlier. It was because you figured out you, Draco Malfoy, fell in love with me, Harry Potter."

"Yes, and you are making me regret it already." Draco said in his aristocrat voice.

"Oh, come here." He pulled the blonde down on top of him before attaching their lips and snogging him senseless. They broke the kiss, both breathless. Draco finally laid back down beside Harry getting comfortable again.

"Oh, and love you too, Draco." Harry said with a smug smile. He had accomplished the unthinkable. He had taught Draco Malfoy how to love. Now the only challenge left was convincing Draco to marry him. But he had a while before he had to put that plan into action.


End file.
